1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of growing trees on a rigid structure and, more particularly, to a method of growing ornamental trees by cutting, bending and welding hot rolled steel bar segments to form a rigid frame structure and braiding flowering vine plants onto the rigid frame structure and trimming the flowering vine plants to create the appearance of a solid tree trunk having branches with flowering clusters on the branches, thereby creating the appearance of a giant Bonzai tree.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Some trees and vines have weak or shallow root systems that are unable to provide adequate support as the tree grows larger. Eventually, the top weight of the tree will cause the tree to lean to one side and possibly fall to the ground, particularly in high winds and/or heavy rains. To prevent this, one or more stakes are driven into the ground and tied to the trunk or stem of the tree. In some instances, a single stake or trellis is used directly adjacent to the trunk or growing vines. This is commonly used for bougainvillea trees and bushes. Other staking methods for trees use between 2 and 4 stakes that are driven into the ground at a spaced distance from the base of the tree. The stakes are then tied to the upper trunk of the tree in order to hold the tree in the upright position.
The various staking methods presently used to support weakly rooted trees have several drawbacks and undesirable features. Most notably, presently used staking methods are cumbersome, unsightly and detract from the ornamental appearance of the trees that they support. Also, the staking methods used for supporting trees are not suitable for use at the early growing stages. In most instances, stakes are used after the tree has grown and is planted in the ground Bougainvillea and other weakly rooted trees are often potted with a wood trellis which remains visible at all times, even after the tree is planted in the ground. Eventually, the wooden trellis deteriorates and may break from the weight of the growing tree. Bougainvillea, in particular, will grow large and become top heavy. Eventually, the trellis will be unable to provide adequate support to hold the Bougainvillea plant upright.
Accordingly, their remains an urgent need in the field of nursery and gardening for a permanent underground staking system for vines and weakly rooted trees which is concealed from view, extremely strong, long lasting, and which firmly anchors a fully grown tree in an upright position while withstanding high winds and heavy rains. Moreover, there is a definite need for a system and method for growing flowering vine plants on a rigid, extremely strong steel frame structure to provide highly ornamental trees that are firmly anchored in the ground in which are capable of withstanding high winds and heavy rains.